Ensueño delirante
by AnGeLiTa1010
Summary: La vida de Harry cambia de un momento para otro, ¿será algo bueno o todo se volverá aún más complicado? AU, BDSM [Draco vampiro/Harry humano] Este proyecto participa en el festival Top!Draco 2016 , celebrado por las páginas We Love Drarry y I love Bottom Harry
Fuera del castillo la nieve puebla el paisaje, una imagen digna de ver, pero Harry no se detiene a contemplarla ni un segundo. No, lo único que le interesa en este momento es dejar bien claro a Draco – Maldito – Malfoy su lugar. Después de todo, no debe dejarle creer que puede meterse con él y sus amigos sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Lo que Harry no podía ni siquiera imaginar sería que esa noche su vida daría un giro de 360°, siendo él mismo quien sufriera las secuelas de su eterno confortamiento con el rubio y no al revés.

* * *

En la sala común de slytherin, Draco se encuentra pensando en lo que está a punto de llevar a cabo, las consecuencias de hacer tal cosa y cómo su vida cambiará drásticamente luego de ello. Piensa una y otra vez si después de todo no ha sido una mala idea, si lo mejor es ser egoísta, tal como ha sido toda su vida y olvidarse de su intento de buena persona, tan fuera de su forma de ser que ni siquiera sabe por qué terminó ideando un plan como el que se propone llevar a cabo en tan sólo minutos.

Sabiendo que Potter pronto lo encontraría, tal como el rubio había planeado, tomó su varita, el hechizo resonando en su mente, su corazón latiendo con fuerza y doliendo cómo nunca antes.

En cuanto vio al moreno acercarse no le dejó ni siquiera abrir la boca para decir algo, no, simplemente blandió su varita e inmediatamente sus piernas le fallaron, terminando de rodillas, lágrimas amenazando con caer al darse cuenta de que todo es real, Harry nunca más estaría a su alcance ni al de nadie de este mundo.

Se levantó del piso, recordando quién es y que un Malfoy siempre debe estar en control de sus emociones, no puede permitirse ser visto de tal manera y mostrando tal debilidad. Levantando la barbilla se dirige hacia su habitación en las mazmorras, sabiendo en lo profundo de su alma que ha tomado la decisión correcta, enviar a Harry a otro mundo era la única opción posible para evitar su sufrimiento, para ahorrarle tener que lidiar con toda la mierda del Niño-Que-Vivió y también para protegerlo de sí mismo, porque Draco no sabe cuánto tiempo más habría aguantado antes de saltar encima de Harry.

Si bien Harry nunca tuvo conocimiento de ello, ni nunca lo tendría, Draco ha estado por un largo tiempo enamorado de él. ¿El problema?, fácil, todas las peripecias que ocurrieron en la vida del rubio lo han dejado bastante trastornado, por lo que las pocas veces que ha amado a alguien esa persona terminó muerta o en peores condiciones que la muerte misma, al menos eso es lo que él piensa, que es culpable. Y por esa misma razón Draco tomó tal drástica decisión, por supuesto que sin saber que en realidad no le estaba haciendo ningún favor a Harry, lo inevitable seguirá su curso.

* * *

– ¿Qué diablos? – murmuró Harry cayendo al piso, la extraña sensación del hechizo lanzado por Malfoy aun reverberando en su cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor pero nada parecía fuera de lugar, se observó a sí mismo y tampoco, ¿qué habrá sido ese hechizo? ¿Dónde está Malfoy? Se preguntó al mismo tiempo que levantó la vista y notó con extrañeza cómo el castillo se encuentra anormalmente tranquilo, ¿dónde se encuentran todos?

* * *

 _Mientras tanto... en otra parte del castillo en el que Harry acaba de aparecer..._

– ¡Zabini! – demandó el Malfoy de este nuevo mundo – He sentido una alteración en las protecciones del castillo, alguien ha aparecido en las inmediaciones, y no es parte del aquelarre, ve y corrobora quién es, trae ante mí a quien quiera que sea, se arrepentirá de entrar en mi territorio sin ser invitado.

– Cómo ordene, mi señor – respondió este solícito y rápidamente partió.

* * *

Harry aun sumamente confuso comenzó a vagar por las inmediaciones del castillo, y si bien no cruzó a nadie en su camino, no sólo eso le inquietaba. Sin saber muy bien por qué no puede quitarse la sensación de que algo está fuera de lugar, el castillo se siente extraño, como si no fuera el mismo, pero sin embargo ninguna alteración es aparente.

Mientras camina, se pregunta cuál ha sido el hechizo con el que fue alcanzado, nunca había escuchado o leído algo parecido, y la falta de consecuencias o efectos evidentes le preocupa más que nada. Algo se le está pasando, se carcome pensando pero no encuentra solución.

Al rato, aún sin cruzar a nadie y sumamente preocupado, al fin divisa a lo lejos a una figura aproximarse. Aunque para su desgracia no es nada bueno, Zabini ha venido a cumplir su cometido, y se acerca al intruso a paso firme.

– ¿Potter? –exclama Zabini sin entender por qué luce tan extraño, cómo si no fuera el mismo de siempre – ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Sí, por supuesto que sí – responde Harry, sintiendo nuevamente esa sensación de que algo está fuera de lugar, por lo cual se propone actuar lo más normal que pueda para poder averiguar información y detectar qué le tiene tan inquieto.

– Ven conmigo –le dijo – Malfoy no estará complacido con ninguno de los dos si algo te sucediera.

Ante esa frase Harry se quedó de piedra, sin entender nada, pero aun planeando actuar como si nada estuviera fuera de lugar. Siguió a Zabini y ponto se encontraron en la oficina del director, o eso pensó Harry, porque en este mundo, en realidad no es la oficina de Dumbledore, sino los aposentos de Malfoy, ya que él es el jefe del aquelarre de vampiros más poderoso de este mundo.

– ¿Cuál fue la alteración? – preguntó Malfoy observando a los recién llegados

– No lo sé, mi señor. Pero encontré a Potter vagando por los castillos luciendo perdido así que decidí traerlo aquí ya que sé no le complacería que algo le sucediera.

– Muy bien, puedes irte – dijo Malfoy sin prestar mucha atención al mismo – Harry, ven aquí, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó el rubio acercándose al moreno.

– Eso deberías decírmelo tú – contestó el mismo mirándolo desafiante.

– ¿Qué son esos tonos Harry? ¿Has olvidado cómo dirigirte a tu maestro? – preguntó Malfoy enfadado, enredando una mano en la negra cabellera y jalando de ella, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros, inhaló con fuerza – ¡¿Qué rayos?! – exclamó frunciendo el ceño – ¡Tú no eres Potter, eres un humano! ¡Qué has hecho con Potter? ¡Respóndeme!

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? – respondió este confundido – ¡Por supuesto que soy Potter! ¿Pero desde cuándo te preocupas tú por mí? Además, ¡¿por qué coño me has hechizado hace rato?! ¿Y qué era el hechizo? ¡Será mejor que lo reviertas ahora mismo!

– ¿Dé que diantres hablas? No sé quién eres, pero una cosa es segura, tú: o estás jodidamente loco por haberte internado en mi territorio de esta forma (y si le has hecho algo a Potter me las pagarás), o aquí está pasando algo extraño – arguyó el rubio.

– ¡No estoy loco! – respondió Harry indignado – ¡Y tú me las pagarás a mí por haberme hechizado!

– Argg... ¡me desesperas! – gritó Malfoy perdiendo la paciencia, llamó a uno de los suyos y le ordenó que metiera a quien quiera que sea en las mazmorras hasta que pudiera pensar con claridad y saber a ciencia cierta qué está ocurriendo.

– ¡Me las pagarás! ¿Me escuchaste? – fue lo último que se escuchó de Harry antes de perder la conciencia porque fue alcanzado por un _Stupefy_.


End file.
